This invention relates to a tray for holding planar, rectangular articles and, in particular, to a microfich tray.
In general, presently available trays for microfiche transparencies include partitions, which are usually rectangular and loosely fitted in the tray. The problems with such an arrangement are that there is no firm separation between groups of microfiche transparencies (hereinafter simply referred to as microfiche cards), and the microfiche cards can only be stored in the vertical position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,939,651, which issued to J. E. Bales on Dec. 19, 1933; 2,459,561, which issued to H. H. Yawman on Jan. 18, 1949; and 2,586,925 which issued to V. Drengberg on Feb. 26, 1952 disclose a variety of trays or boxes for flat, rectangular articles which could be used to carry microfiche cards. However, such trays suffer from at least one of the drawbacks mentioned above, namely that the microfiche cards can be stored in the vertical position only. Because microfiche cards are relatively thin, there should be the option of storing such cards in a fan-like manner, i.e. with the bottom ends of the cards close together while the top ends are spaced slightly apart for easy accessibility.